Autumn Leaves
by BarbP1
Summary: Autumn's crisp air offers new beginnings...Ross is newly divorced and Rachel is starting a new job as an Assistant Buyer. Read on as Rachel and Ross travel and begin their lives anew in the city. Some Monica and Chandler. Please R&R.
1. C1 Old Friends, New Discoveries

_Synopsis: This is a AU story of Ross and Rachel previous to FRIENDS. As the Autumn air turns crisp new beginnings may occur. Rachel, instead of running away from her past life and repeating the lifestyle of her Mother, has taken control of her life, earning a Bachelors degree in Fashion Merchandising. How will she change as she travels and begins life anew in the Village? Ross; newly divorced and still reeling from the hurt is also searching for new beginnings. Will this new atmosphere and season, change their future together? Read on and find out. This first prologue is a bit detailed and lengthy. Hope you enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they are the property of Bright, Kaufman and Crane. _

_**Story: Autumn Leaves** _

_**Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Discoveries** _

* * *

_New York - September 1994 _

As the heat of summer morphs into a crisp autumn, individuals are reminded, this is the season to harvest and reap their given talents. Rachel Green was one of those such individuals. She was leaving the comfort of her parent's home in suburbia Massapequa to begin a dream career in Greenwich Village. After earning her degree in Fashion Merchandising, Rachel applied and was accepted as an Assistant Buyer at a famous stylish outpost shop named _NJB_. Barry, her Fiancée, adamantly disagreed with her decision of beginning a career in the city. Rachel adamantly disagreed back, consequently their disolving their engagement.

Rachel placed her last piece of Louis Vuitton luggage into her new SS 1994 convertible trunk and closed the lid. The convertible had been a college graduation gift from her parents. She opened the car door and gleefully slid behind the wheel. Her fashion choice, a long sleeved light blue cashmere sweater matched with fashionable blue jeans reflected high-elegance with a touch of casual. She pulled her fashionable wrap around sunglasses from her purse, placed them on and started up the ignition. She was at last on her way. A lump appeared in her throat as she backed out of the driveway. She was leaving the nest for a new adventure.

As Rachel drove down the familiar street she noted Ross Geller turning into his parent's driveway. She blew her horn at him as they passed by one another. He didn't even look over.

Judy Geller refilled Ross and Jack's coffee cups while they continued reflecting on Ross' current misfortune. "Don't worry son, I know your divorce was just finalized, however; I am sure someone else will show up for you", Judy replied while putting her hand on her son's arm for comfort.

"Judy's right Ross, mark my word someone else will show up", Jack Geller, a somewhat naive dreamer himself, replied while taking another sip of coffee.

Frustrated, Ross stood up, shoved the chair away from the table and walked over to the kitchen window. Outside, kids in the neighborhood were releasing their energy; some playing games together in their parent's yards while others were rode their bikes up and down the sidewalks. In the past these family surroundings always reminded him of joyful times ahead, however; today the scenery reminded him of the present sullen memories. He had always wanted to be married. His ex-wife, in his opinion, had been the perfect choice. They wanted the same things out of life, the main focus being marriage and children. He would have never had guessed in a million years that she would choose the lesbian path? And to make the situation worse, she had snuck around behind his back with that woman...Susan. Trust…what was it anyway?

Jack sympathetic with his son's frustration enthusiastically informed him, "Listen, son, I know what might cheer you up. As a college graduation gift, we are sending Monica on an Alaskian cruise in a few weeks. It might do you some good if you join her. Get away, meet new people?"

Ross replied in a somewhat whiny manner, "Oh I don't know Dad; I would have to take time off work…

Judy chimed in agreeing with her husband, "Ross, Jack is right; you need a change of scenery to take your mind off the divorce. I think a change of scenery would do you some good."

Rachel drove towards the New York Island Freeway absorbing the colorful fall scenery along the way. In Autumn, New York State offers beautiful foliage. Farms around the state were preparing for their annual fall harvest, thus changing their landscaping from summer perennials into pumpkins and scarecrows. Rachel passed by a apple orchard. The fragrance from the fresh apples scented the air. Many orchards in the fall season, expand their sales to apple cider and apple butter. Rachel untied her ponytail, shaking her hair loose, thus allowing the fall scents to filter through her hair. She was experiencing pure freedom.

Rachel stepped inside her new apartment. The five-room Victorian styled apartment had large windows enhanced by dark cherry woodworking. After the landlord laid new carpet and painted the walls a light coral, Rachel purchased two large sofas, one salmon the other one a contrasting flowered pattern. Two complimentary chairs completed the set. The squared up setting was completed with a large antiqued coffee table centered with a large _Murano_ glass plate. In one far corner sat a chaise lounge overlooked by a large Victorian lamp. A cozy _Longaberger_ basket holding a broomstick afghan, sat to one side. Facing the large couch was a huge armoire that substituted as an entertainment center. A desk table, centered with an antique Victorian lamp lined another wall. To finish off the Victorian appearance, minuscule dark-wooded tables displaying _Fenton_ glassware, had been placed periodically around the apartment. The front of the apartment was lined with a front porch, while a small kitchen, bath and bedroom lind the back. Rachel, exhausted from all of the moving, found the remote control to the TV and stretched out on the couch. The consistent noise from the TV immediately put her sound asleep. She did not wake up until the next morning.

Ross awoke the next morning in his usual funk. His obsession with the divorce still occupied his mind. After his shower, he made a pot of coffee sat down on the couch and began reading the _Times_. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. As Ross opened the door her was surprised and pleased to find his old college roommate Chandler Bing standing there. "May I come in?"

Ross more than happy to see a friendly face hugged his old buddy and motioned him inside, "Listen, I just made a fresh pot of coffee, would you care for a cup?"

Chandler, a slender non-muscular type individual, always using humor quite well, slowly sauntered his way into the apartment, "You know me, always ready for a cup. Listen man, the reason I stopped by is to let you know how sorry I was about your divorce."

Ross pointed Chandler to the couch while he headed into the kitchen, "Thanks man." It's been hard, but I'm slowly adjusting."

Chandler chuckled quietly to himself as he looked around the neatly arranged apartment. Chandler got up and walked over to the window. At the park across the street, he noted small children lovingly being guided by their parents. Reflecting back on his empty childhood he replied, "I can remember suffering through my parent's divorce. The one thing that helped me get through it was my parent's sending me away to school.

A light suddenly went on in Ross head and before thinking he spurted out, "Hey! Speaking of getting away, how about the both of us going on an Alaskian cruise in a few weeks? My sister is already booked and we could join her?" Ross blurted out.

Chandler did not care for boats but knew it would do Ross good to get away and there might be a possibility that he might meet someone special himself, "Sure, let's do it!"

"Great, I'll make the arrangements and get back with you."

Chandler nodded in agreement.

Rachel Green headed out of her apartment for her first full day of work. First, she stopped by a local coffee house named Central Perk for a quick cup of morning brew. Candelabra's and large overstuffed furniture enhanced the Bohemian type atmosphere.

Rachel took a long deep breath as she entered the _NJB_ fashion shop for the first time as an employee. _NJB_, a stylish outpost had managed to thrive in the village for 25 years over many other small hard-to-find storefronts. _NJB_ at first stood for _Not Just Baskets_. But the baskets have long since gone from Eighth St., and the shop has morphed into an intriguing array of affordable casual and dressy clothes, gloves, hats and often-distinctive scarves and like other West Village shops, a shopper would be expected to come across an unexpected original, such as a white sweater with flower appliqués at the roll-neck and hip. _NJB_ catered mainly to the career woman, thus making the age styles diversified.

Rachel's new boss and main buyer Elena appeared from the back of this intriguing shop. She was middle aged, a bit overweight but impeccably dressed. Rachel could tell she knew her business.

"Welcome to _NJB_ and the working world", Elena replied as she offered out her hand.

"Rachel, still somewhat nervous with the unfamiliar atmosphere; smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

After Elena, familiarized Rachel with the store she next took her back to her office to familiarize her with the operation along with setting up her future responsibilities. "For the first few weeks, in order to familiarize yourself with the surroundings, you will be required to work out on the floor. This will allow you to familiarize yourself more with the customers needs. Next, I will train you in the needed paperwork, mainly ordering and invoicing procedures. Your first major fashion trip will be an Alaskan Cruise. Alaska had previously been traveled primarily by a much older generation, however; with nature tours being offered by the cruise lines such as: horseback riding, canoeing, kayaking, dog sledding, nature walks, hiking and whale watching, more of the generation X appears there every year. That diversification along with the lower seasonal temperature, will offer us the opportunity to get a jump start on what women's casual and formal wear trends will center on this coming season. All of your expenses will be paid for, all we expect is a report on what you feel the coming trends will be for fall."

Rachel took in a deep breath. Her previous thoughts was that she would ease into it gradually…it was becoming evident that the fashion world was a very competitive one.

The plane circled Seattle before making a soft landing. Ross and Chandler and Monica pulled their luggage from the airport baggage carrier. Next, they called a taxi to deliver them to their hotel. After unpacking the met in the lobby and booked a Gray-Line tour of the city.

After the city-tour on the open-topped bus, they took a tour of the famous Space Needle. Their next stop was Pike's Market. To wrap up the day, they walked over to the sound for an elegant fish dinner at a restaurant named _Ivars_. Mt. Rainer, in the background, added further ambiance to the almost perfect atmosphere. It was 9:00 pm. before they boarded the city bus back to their hotel. They needed to get some rest. It would be a long day tomorrow.

"I'm going to get some ice for my drink down the hall", Ross informed Chandler from their hotel room. Ross headed down the hallway. Halfway down a familiar face appeared. He couldn't believe it. It was Rachel Green!

* * *

to be continued


	2. C2 Seattle

_Here is chapter 2...hope you enjoy it_.

* * *

Ross stood there frozen in time. His comprehension of this gorgeous person…Rachel Green…is it her at last standing in his presence? Along with his inability to speak, he was also inequitably divided…the teenager that had captured his attention with her popularity and beauty, in the past years had morphed into a beautiful desirable young woman. 

"Ross, Ross Geller?" Her voice sounded miles and miles away. "ROSS….."

Ross shook his head to indeed make sure he was not dreaming. Soon, he gained enough composure to reply, "Rachel Green…is that you?" Words leaving his lips immediately left his consciousness…instead; his Father's words kept filtering through his mind, _Mark my word son, someone else will show up_.

Ross would have been more confident if he could have read Rachel's thoughts. She was inequitably divided also…She had remembered back to that geeky, shy neighbor who appeared to have no clue what was going on. Now, even though he appeared somewhat overwhelmed with her presence, his appearance had dramatically changed. He now carried a charisma quality and the preppy style appeared trendier which further pronounced his muscular stature. While Ross looked downward, she noticed his thick black hair had been very tastefully styled. The whole appearance worked in his favor. Suddenly Rachel was curious if he was available. She secretly scanned Ross' left ring finger...hmmm…no wedding band. Perhaps he was single again or then perhaps he just forgot to slip it on? Suddenly she thought to herself…_why was she so interested?_

"So Ross, what are you doing in _Seattle_?" Rachel inquired somewhat curiously.

Ross' face fell, "Well…uh that's a long story. I am recently divorced, so to get out of the doldrums; I decided to take this cruise. Chandler Bing, my old college roommate is traveling with me. Why are you here Rachel?"

"Oh…actually, this is a business trip. A few weeks back, I was hired as an Assistant Buyer at a stylish fashion shop in the Village named _NJB_. They are also the one's that booked me on the upcoming Alaskan cruise. My job is to spy on the latest trends, then report back what general direction the trends are heading for this fall and winter season." While replying to Ross, Rachel still could not remove her eyes from him.

Rachel somewhat relieved that he was single again inquired, "What ship are you boarding tomorrow?"

"The _Ms. Zuiderdam_."

Rachel in disbelief smiled, "Really…how coincidental? I'm booked on that very same ship."

"Great…hey listen, Monica is down the hall, why don't you go and say hi to her?" Ross was feeling uncomfortable.

Rachel's face fell. She felt disillusionment at Ross' sudden disinterest to cut short their conversation. She would have preferred their conversation continue, but she also would like to catch up on all the latest news about Ross with Monica. Oh well, she would see Monica numerous times while on the trip and she did need to get some rest. Tomorrow would be a tiring day.

**_Saturday AM_**

Rachel awoke earlier than usual. She sat up; looking over at the digital clock on the hotel bed stand...it was 6:30 am. Pushing back the covers, she stretched, got out of bed, took a quick shower and washed her hair. After drying her hair, Rachel wrapped the complimentary hotel robe around her waist and made some fresh coffee with the complimentary coffeemaker. Within a few minutes, she poured herself a cup of fresh coffee, opened the sliding window to the balcony and stepped outside. Her room, located on the twelfth floor, offered a penthouse view of the city. Looking out over that picturesque view, Rachel soon spotted _Pugnet _Sound. The sun reflecting off the water reminded her of sparkling Swarovski crystals. _Pugnet_ Sound also houses abundant sea life, the most popular being the Giant Pacific Octopus (_Octopus doflini_) known to be the largest octopus in the world. Rachel closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh Seattle air through her nostrils. The scent of fresh seawater blended with the smell of fresh coffee was so _Seattle_. Rachel began to feel hunger pangs…now would be a good time to get a jump on the Continental Breakfast crowd whom more than likely were now making their way down to the hotel lobby.

The Hotel guests did have the same idea as Rachel's...the line at the buffet was extra long. "Quite a long line isn't it?" a familiar voice spoke from behind.

Rachel turned and looked up. She couldn't believe it...it was Ross and he was alone? "Yeah, I wanted to get a jump on the crowd?" she smirked attempting to hide her glee at his presence.

"Listen, I've got an idea. The City Grey Line tour started a half hour ago. If we take the hop-on and hop-off tour, we can grab a bite of breakfast wherever we desire, plus we will be getting in a tour _Seattle_. We don't have to be out of the hotel until 2:00 pm and the cruise ship is not leaving dock until 6:00 pm. How about it?" Ross' words just seem to automatically spill out.

Rachel pleased at the impulsive offer quickly replied, "Let's do it."

Ross helped Rachel get a step-up into the open top double-decker Grey Line tour bus. They ran up the steps to the top deck finding two seats towards the rear. The view of the city was awesome. The morning was not the norm for Seattle. It was crystal clear and sixty-five degrees. Rachel began to shiver. To provide some extra warmth, Ross put his arm around her for warmth. She approved and snuggled up next to him. As the bus left it's stop, tree limbs scrapped the windows causing some of the passengers on the upper deck to duck. Soon, they passed by the Seattle Space needle, Seattle's Center and Pioneer Square. As they entered the waterfront, Seattle Seahawk's stadium came into full view. On the far side of the waterfront sat Mt. Rainer. "You know Rachel; actually Mt. Rainer is actually a dormant volcano ready to blow." Rachel smiled and nodded. She was impressed with Ross' intelligence. Why had she not appreciated that quality before?

As the bus made it's way around a corner Ross pointed towards some buildings, "I spot an open restaurant on the pier, would you care to get off for some breakfast"? Rachel beginning to feel hungry herself agreed.

Ross and Rachel soon found an empty table on the pier. They sat down and ordered breakfast. As Rachel sipped her coffee Ross noted how the wind naturally blew her hair backwards revealing her perfectly structured features. After finishing their meal together of eggs benedict, they decided to take a long walk along the pier. The morning air felt fresh and clear. The smell of the fresh blue seawater seemed to revitalize the moment. Ross and Rachel stopped and looked at Mt. Rainer in the distance. Ross for some reason he couldn't explain had an uncontrollable urge to kiss her. He let go of his emotions, bent over, put his hands on her waist and pulled her over to him. His lips gently touched her gently. She was surprised by the impulsive move and then without any explanation, took his face in her hands and returned the passionate kiss. Every possible emotion, physical, longing, caring…was suddenly experienced by both. They were like Mt. Rainer in the background…bottled up, ready to explode.

* * *

to be continued 

_I was in Seattle last month and loved it. We took the hop-on, hop-off open-top bus trip around the city. Seattle, built on a sound and well known for it's consistent rain, was sunny and a pleasant seventy degrees. _


	3. C3 FALLing Out of Line

_Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews on Chapter 2. Hopefully this one will satisfy Ross and Rachel readers also._

_**Chapter 3: "FALL"ing Out of Line**_

* * *

White foamy waves splashed against the waterfront harbor as Entrepreneurs began their workday opening up their harbor shops for another day of business. One such shop owner stopped short. The unusual sight in the far distance had her mesmerized. A couple stood alone on the harbor sharing a morning kiss.

As Ross suddenly became aware of his impulsive move he backed off. "I don't know what got into me…I…I'm sorry, I'm not the type that makes those sort of aggressive moves." Ross feeling shameful with his behavior hung his head in embarrasement.

Rachel somewhat embarrassed herself, threw her hands over her mouth staring somewhat in disbelief at what just occurred. Ross' character reaction had changed dramatically. No rules were applied, just pure impulse. And what an impulse that had been…he was one terrific kisser. In all the time they had been together, Barry Rachel's ex-Fiancée, had never even attempted any sort of impulsive moves. He had always taken their relationship for granted…much like her Mother and Father's.

Ross still embarrassed by his actions stumbled around his face turning various shades of pink. Clearing his throat he inquired, "Well, what shall we do now?"

Rachel, fully aware that she needed to affirm her approval of his actions teasingly moved closer, gently placing her hand on his chest. "Ross…I wanted you to kiss me…I…I liked your impulsive moves. You just surprised me." Ross smiled.

"Thanks Rachel." They moved closer Ross wrapping his arms around her. They continued hugging each other for the next few minutes just taking in the moment. A sudden wind blew in from the sound and encircled them as if in approval. Shortly, Ross broke away. Taking her hand into his he lead her to the assigned bus stop. Their next chosen stop being; Pikes Market.

"Where's Ross? He told me to meet him for breakfast an hour ago" A somewhat impatient Monica inquired of Chandler.

Chandler a bit perturbed himself replied, "Beats Me…he informed me he was going down to grab some breakfast…so I told him to go ahead, I'd catch up with him a few minutes later, however; when I came down to the lobby he was nowhere to be found. Oh well, forget them, let's grab some breakfast ourselves."

Ross using his advantage of being at the Market the day before, offered up some specified details about the famous opened-air market. "This market is a Seattle institution slowly approaching the century mark. It's made somewhat of a rare mark in urban America since it is a popular destination for both locals and tourists. Fish, fruit, produce and street food thrive here. Chain stores aren't allowed, though Starbucks got its start here." As Ross was describing the layout he was suddenly interrupted by a loud disturbance some 20 feet away. They turned and spotted Mongers from the fish market playfully tossing a fish to one another through the air while singing "catch me if you can". Next, one of the mongers wrapped the fish up and placed in on the counter for a customer pickup. After that entertainment ended, Ross guided Rachel as they made their way through the colorful market. Men passing often starred at Rachel and why not, she was beautiful to look at. Ross' chest swelled aware they knew she was "with" him. As the entered the mid-section, a bar appeared with framed pictures of Rob Reiner and Tom Hanks. Moving closer they discovered it was this bar that one of the scenes from the famous movie "Sleepless in Seattle" was filmed. Curious to the interior they opened the door and peeking inside. It appeared somewhat small and sleazy. Not an atmosphere you would characterize for such a movie.

Monica and Chandler pulled their luggage into the hotel hallway closing their doors behind them. Pulling their luggage down the hallway Chandler light heartedly remarked, "Ross is usually so dependable with his word. This morning he definitely _fell out of line._" Monica liked Chandler. His lighthearted humor mixed with the lack of seriousness was a complete opposite to her more serious dominating nature. For some reason it was a relief to meet someone whose character type was so opposite. When they would have a conversation she often caught herself listening instead of preaching.

"Wow is that needle really fourteen stories high?" Rachel's anticipation began on ground level as she gazed upward at the iconic structure that she had only remembered in books. Their adventure continued inside as the elevator propelled them up to the observation deck 520 degrees above the metropolis. As they stepped out onto the observation deck every 360 degrees demanded their attention. Snow capped Mt. Rainer was to the south with the Cascade Mountains to the east while the Olympics were to the west. Floatplanes were gently landing on Lake Union while cruise ships and freighters occupied Elliot Bay. "Perhaps that is our boat docked over in the sound?" Rachel commented while pointing to a ship.

Hmmm…could be. He quickly checked his watch for the time. "Rachel, we had better get moving, it is close to 1:30 pm."

Ross and Rachel entered the hotel lobby met by a disgruntled Monica and Chandler. Ross noticing that Chandler had brought his luggage to the lobby innocently asked, "Did you bring mine down also?"

"Hey, since when did I become your servant?" Chandler somewhat angrily replied. Ross had really stepped over the line this time with that remark.

"Sorry man, I will explain later", Ross replied while heading towards the elevator.

"Wow look at the size of that ship?" Monica replied. The Ms. Zuiderdam, an 82,000 gross tonnage ship demanded everyone's attention. The graceful sleekness of her navy blue hull topped by elegant dining and staterooms put her in the Vista-Class of the Holland America Line.

"Next Please", the Holland America Line Check-In Attendant informed the next awaiting passenger. Ross and Chandler, room partners, stepped up and presented the proper documentation. After they were approved and presented a magnetic room card, that also sufficed as a credit card, they walked down a plank and up a stairway entering the interior of the ship. Attendants dressed in colorful dark red uniforms lined with gold braiding stood in the atrium awaiting passengers. "Number please?" a Polynesian attendant inquired in somewhat broken English. Ross looking at his card replied, "Room 4084H."

"Follow me please."

"Wow, this is a nice cabin, I'm so glad we've been upgraded to a cabin with a view." Chandler then pushed the curtains open and stood back with shock, "Whoa...it appears as though our view has been slightly obstructed by a lifeboat. Well, one thing is sure, if this ship starts to sink, all we have to do is break the window glass and hop in that boat", Chandler quipped while placing his luggage on the complimentary leather mat located on his bed cover.

Ross, Chandler, Monica and Rachel had joined several of the 1800 passengers on the Lido Deck for the Bon Voyage festivities. They leaned on the ships railings observing the scenic view while sharing festive Bon Voyage drinks. At precisely 5:00 pm, the Captain of the Ms. Zuiderdam gave the order to his crew to start up the engines. Shortly, the graceful 82,000T ship steered out of the harbor, blasting its horn the whole distance. "Rachel and I are going to explore the ship", Monica informed them while placing her empty drink glass on an empty table.

Ross continued leaning over the deck railing. Chandler deserved an explanation on his absence this morning. He was debating on how much to tell him. "Chandler?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I took off from the hotel without an explanation. Rachel and I met up in the lobby and she had never toured Seattle, so I decided to take her on the Grey Line tour we took the day before", Ross explained hopping Chandler would accept his answer without any more questions.

"That's ok. Actually, it gave me the opportunity to become more acquainted with Monica."

Ross relieved with Chandler's quick acceptance to his answer, did not read the signs that Monica and Chandler may be attracted to each other.

After the five-course dinner in the Vista Dining Room, all were deciding how to spend the rest of the evening. Monica pulled the ship's itinerary folder, reading over the list of the evening's activities. "There is an America Idol vote-off starting off tonight in the Northern Lights lounge." They all agreed with the idea. As they entered the lounge it was soon discovered they were not the only ones on the ship there. It was packed. "We will need to separate, Rachel you come with me", Monica always the domineering one, informed everyone. Searching the lounge, Ross and Chandler soon spotted two empty seats. Just as they sat down the lights began to dim in the lounge.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our first contestant", an attractive cruise director stepped to the front and grabbed the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our first contestant. Her name is Kathy and she is from Gulf Shores, Alabama. Kathy, a middle aged attractive woman made her way to the front of the audience and took the microphone from the cruise director. "I would like to sing my favorite song named _Could it be Magic,_ words and music by Adrienne Anderson and Barry Manilow.

_Spirit move me every time I'm near you  
Whirling like a cyclone in my mind  
My Sweet Lady, angel of my lifetime  
Answer to all answers I can find _

_Baby, I love you, come, come, come into my arms  
Let me know the wonder of all of you  
Baby, I want you now, now, now, and hold on fast  
Could this be the magic at last? _

_Lady, take me high upon a hillside  
High up where the stallion meets the sun  
I could love you, build my world around you  
Never leave you till my life is done _

_Baby, I love you, come, come, come into my arms  
Let me know the wonder of all of you  
And baby, I want you now, now, oh, now, oh now and hold on fast  
Could this be the magic at last? Could it be magic?_

_Come, c'mon, c'mon, come oh-oh come into my arms  
Oh, let me know the wonder of all of you, all of you  
Baby, I want you now, now, oh now, oh now and hold on fast  
Oh, could this be the magic at last? _

_Could it be magic? _

The words to the music hit home for Ross. He got so overly emotional he felt the need to leave the lounge. Monica, knowing her brother quite well could tell he was upset. She followed him out on the deck. He walked over to the railing, and stood silent for a minute. Monica questioning whether she should bother him decided if he wanted to tell her, he would. She walked up beside him. "Did you ever see such a beautiful sky? The stars look so much closer to the earth here than they do in New York City", Ross' voice was clear and precise. Perhaps nothing was bothering him.

"Are you ok Ross?"

When Monica stated those words he started to well up inside. Fully aware he could not hide his feelings from his sister he replied, "Can you believe it Monica, I think I am already in love?"

* * *

to be continued

_Note: The Ms. Zuiderdam was commissioned and built by Holland America Line. The ship was put into service in the year 2002. Since this was the ship I cruised on a month ago, I thought perhaps I could slip that fact through. _

_On that same trip a middle aged woman in our group, entered the American Idol contest. We listened to her perform the first night at the Northern Nights lounge and knew at that time her chances of winning the contest was good. Her voice was strong and she followed the background music perfectly. We got our wish. The last night she competed with three others and ended up winning! The song lyrics I listed was not the one she chose to sing. Remember this is just a story and I needed to fictionalize it somewhat. _


	4. C4 FALLing For Mother Nature

_**Chapter 4: "FALL"ing for Mother Nature**_

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

As the Captain ordered the crew to steer the Ms. Zuiderdam closer to the inside passage, a soft autumn breeze with a subtle scent of pine washed down the boat deck. Majestic snow-capped Mountains lined with pine trees periodically interrupted by a free flowing stream indeed make Alaska The Last Frontier. Passengers anxious to capture this picturesque scenery for their eventual photo albums found it difficult finding an empty space at the ship's railing.

Rachel took another sip of her Latte in the nautically styled Windstar Café. She was past due on her job duties. Documents were scattered about on the table. The previous hour she read through every needed document separating them down into categories. The main category being, Sales, Profit and Profitability of the product range. That was further filtered into another category, Garment. Rachel's main focus this trip was profitability of a specific product range, fall trends. Since Alaskan Cruises provided the fashion industry a jump on seasonal trends, it was her job to absorb what trend she felt would be profitable. That report would help influence what specific product range the buyer's would focus on. Rachel looked at the scenery through the window. Along with the scenery being very picturesque, several walkers periodically continued passing by the window. Rachel placed all the documents in her leather case and left the café. The opportunity to spy combined with awesome scenery made it a good day to camp out on the deck.

"You've been awfully quiet this morning…is something bothering you?" Chandler inquired of Ross while placing a specialized omelet order at the breakfast bar in the Lido Restaurant.

Ross shrugged his shoulders…fully aware sooner or later he would need to reveal his newly discovered feelings towards Rachel to someone else besides Monica. Ross and Chandler good friends throughout college had shared many experiences together. Perhaps he could offer some friendly advice. "Well is all began in Seattle when I ran into Rachel………

"Wow, I wasn't aware all of that was going on." By the way, was it not Rachel that you had the huge thing for several years back?"

"Yeah", Ross embarrassingly replied scanning the restaurant for an available table.

"Ross, you are just barely divorced. Are you sure you' re just not transferring your feelings of love from Carol onto Rachel? And for God's sake don't tell her those feelings, it will scare her off." Chandler fully aware that Ross wore his heart on his sleeve did not want to see him get hurt again this soon. Ross meanwhile thought to himself, _why do we ask our friends for advice when it is something we are fully aware of ourselves?_

Chandler becoming uncomfortable quickly changed the subject. Spotting a few empty tennis tables he inquired, "How about a table tennis game after breakfast? We haven't played since college. It might be exciting to test out our old skills" Chandler replied boastfully remembering he had been the better one of the two. Ross reluctantly agreed.

To prepare for her power walk, Monica grabbed onto the deck rail, stretching out her muscles. Looking out over the ocean's smooth surface a shot of water began spouting upwards. Shortly, Passengers fled over to the deck rail yelling, "LOOK, WHALE! OVER THERE'S A WHALE!" Monica following their lead spotted the sighting. An Orca whale was gracefully frolicking about on the water's surface. A few minutes later the huge mammal gracefully flipped over and dove back underneath. Monica excited by the awesome sighting soon spotted Rachel setting solo on a deck chair, "Rachel, did you see that whale, it was huge?"

"Yes", Rachel replied somewhat unenthused.

Monica aware of her disinterest inquired, "Oh…what are you working on?"

Monica's interruption had foiled her concentration, "Work…trying to catch up." Rachel feeling a bit guilty in putting Monica off; made up for it by asking her to join her in an hour for breakfast on the Lido Deck.

Monica agreed and continued down the deck to finish her power walk.

Oh Ross, I seemed to have missed that shot", Janie giggled, while placing her hand in a somewhat flirtily manner, on his shoulder. Janie a petite attractive Australian, along with her friend Danielle had met Chandler and Ross as they left the Lido restaurant. After a short acquaintance, the girls had bet the boys they could beat them at table tennis. The losers would be required to buy a round of drinks.

Rachel and Monica hearing the giggling quickly exchanged looks smiling…at one time they had once acted exactly in the same manner. As they drew closer and passed by the tennis tables they noted it was Chandler and Ross. They exchanged looks again…this time it was shock and jealousy not only for Rachel; Monica was also surprised to find herself being jealous over Chandler's actions.

A Polynesian waiter searched through the crowded restaurant soon finding Rachel and Monica an available one out on the deck, "What were those guys doing with those two nitwits?" Rachel somewhat angrily commented to Monica while placing her breakfast tray on the empty table.

"Beats me", Monica was somewhat confused herself by the situation. "I don't think it means anything, they probably ran into them on deck and struck up a conversation." Monica was aware of Ross' feelings towards Rachel. But Chandler…what was he doing with those two?

"I suppose so", Rachel replied feeling somewhat relieved by Monica's reply. They finished their breakfast together before separating…Rachel took the elevator to the boat deck to complete her job duties while Monica went back to her cabin. After showering, she dressed in a warm multi-colored windsuit. Before going back out on the deck, she searched through the drawers for the novel she had packed…now would be an excellent time to catch up on her reading.

"What are you reading", an oh-so familiar voice inquired.

Monica surprised and pleased by the familiar face smiled, "_Face to Face_ by Jeff O'Connell and Grace Warnock."

"What's the book about?" Chandler appeared interested in Monica, which impressed her.

"O'Connell's sense of human frailty in the face of mortality further heightened and deepened by the early deaths of both his parents", Monica's looked directly at him as she spoke. He had kind soft eyes and appeared to encompass kindness in his manner. Most men she had related to in the past were focused more on their ego than kindness.

"Mortality…my Dad could have taken a few lessons from him?" Monica smiled; she liked his light-hearted outlook on life."Mind if I join you?" Monica again smiled. She was pleased he had taken the initiative to ask. "So, besides reading novels' what else have you been up to today?" Chandler inquired while relaxing in a deck chair.

"I began the day by taking a power walk. While walking around the deck, I spotted Rachel. We ended up having breakfast together in the Lido Restaurant. By the way, we passed by you two while you were playing table tennis", Monica's voice changed from a kind tone into more inquisitive one. Realizing she sounded somewhat bossy she quickly changed the subject. "So what have you been doing today?"

"Well, Ross and I had breakfast this morning and by the way, has he expressed his feelings towards Rachel to you?" Chandler began to notice the ship was steering closer and closer to the shore. Trees became more pronounced while snow-capped mountains disappeared into the soft clouds.

"Yeah he did and I informed him to slow down a bit."

Chandler continuing to appreciate the natural beauty Mother Nature had charge of, commented, "I told him the same thing but if you're truly in love it's like Mother Nature, if it's going to happen there's not a whole lot you can do to stop it."

"You are so right", Monica looked over at Chandler in a manner he had not seen from a woman in a long time.

**_The Captain's Ball_**

A line of passengers dressed in there finest wear, anxiously waited their turn in meeting the most important officer on the ship, The Captain. Men wearing colored tuxedos complimented their wives beaded cocktail dresses. Some men even went so far as to complete their attire by wearing top hats. After each passenger took their turn meeting the Captain, they were next guided to the Vista Lounge for a free glass of Champagne and ordure's. The ship's band provided music as couples took their turns on stage displaying their dancing talents.

After meeting the Captain, Rachel and Monica entered the lounge and soon spotting an empty couch towards the back. As they passed, their youth and attractiveness demanded the attention from both men and women. Rachel, was wearing a gold-toned haltered dress which was 100 silk. The dress was highlighted with a V-neck brought together by a knotted front. The long flowing skirt had sequins scattered throughout. Monica had chosen a long black Charmeuse stretch mesh evening gown. The gown had a plunging neckline highlighted by pleats. Both girls had completed their attire with Swarovski chandelier earrings.

A waiter soon appeared carrying a tray of filled champagne glasses. Rachel and Monica each took a glass from the tray. Eager to taste the champange the each took a sip...along with tasting horrible, it was cheap.

Ross and Chandler setting closer to the stage while downing the free ordure's. Ross taking a break from the free ordure's, leaned over and spoke to Chandler, "I tried calling Rachel this afternoon. I thought maybe we could attend the…."Ross would you care to dance?" Ross looked up, Janie the giggly attractive Australian asked.

Since Ross believed one dance would not matter, he accepted her offer. As they entered the dance floor together Janie immediately snuggled up against him as if to claim him as her own.

Rachel watching the whole show from her seat began grabbed three champagne glasses from the waiter's tray, downing them one after another. She stood up. The room began spinning. As she stood Ross spotted her and excusing himself from Janie headed straight for Rachel. Before Ross could reach her, Monica had stepped in, guiding her out of the lounge.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Ross frantically inquired, trying to help steady her balance.

"Ross, go back to your dancing?" Monica angrily replied."

Ross stood there helpless as they left the lounge.

---------

Rachel opened her eyes. Aware it was morning she automatically rose out of bed. Her inebriated state from the evening before had been replaced by a throbbing headache. Rachel quickly laid her head back down onto the pillow. Attempting to subside the pounding, Rachel kept rubbing her forehead. Events from the previous evening began filtering through her head…thinking back she felt a bit silly, downing all that champagne over Ross...and Monica...if she had been in her right state she would have informed her to back off! Feeling the need for a strong cup of coffee to bring her back to normality, Rachel reached over, grabbed the phone and placed an order for a hot pot of coffee from the kitchen. After the coffee arrived, Rachel poured herself a quick cup and stepped out onto the balcony. The morning appeared foggy with a heavy mist filling the air. After downing a few more cups, Rachel turned on the TV to CNN. Perhaps listening to some news might clear her head. "The stock market rose today"…….Rachel soon feeling bored, left, went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After the warm shower, Rachel wrapped the complimentary terry cloth robe around her and stepped back out on the balcony. The sun had burned through the fog. As Rachel opened the balcony door and stepped back inside. She stopped. Someone was knocking at her door.

* * *

To be continued.

_Note: On my second trip to Alaska, while placing my dinner order, others at the table spotted a whale! I looked out the window and was not disappointed. A huge Orca was gracefully frolicking around on the ocean's surface. I was never aware they were such huge mammals and was even more surprised by their gracefulness. While in Juneau this past month, I actually went "Whale Watching". While on that tour (these were Humpbacks) the guide informed us that animal rights had issued an order to all boats to stay within a distance of at least 150 feet._


	5. C5 Love in the Rain Forrest

_**Chapter 5: Love in the Rain Forrest**_

* * *

Rachel stood on the cabin balcony frozen in time. Instinctively she knew deep inside the person standing outside her cabin door was Ross. Slowly she crossed the needed path to the cabin door. While slowly approaching her fate, she found herself becoming more and more excited, causing her heart to palpitate more and more erratically. Placing her hand on the doorknob she noticed how sweaty her palms had become. Gradually, she slid the door open. She relaxed…it was Ross! 

Ross looked up, "Uh…Rachel, I was concerned about you last night, so decided it was time to come and check to see how you were doing?"

"Rachel embarrassed by her previous evening's actions looked downward, "Uh...I just had a tad bit too much champagne. A good night's sleep took care of that", Rachel replied, her enthusiasm covering up the real reason for the past evening's inebriated state. "Would you care to come in, perhaps we could share a cup of coffee together on the balcony?" Rachel replied while pointing to the coffee caftan on the dresser.

Ross pleased, accepted her invitation and stepped inside the cabin. Rachel's cabin appeared organized. Clothes neatly hung beside one another in the closet. The vanity was cleared with the exception of the ship's daily activity sheets neatly stacked against an expensive leather case. That quality about Rachel surprised Ross. He still related back to the spoiled dependent girl he had the huge crush years back.

"Oh...Listen Ross, I need to get dressed. Why don't you pour us each a cup of coffee and I'll join you out on the balcony in a few minutes", Rachel turned, pulled her outfit for the day from the closet and headed into the bathroom to dress. She closed the door and stood back somewhat surprised at the somewhat disheveled person's reflection in the mirror. Not a very positive feature when you're attempting to impress someone.

Ross placed their two cups of freshly poured coffee on the balcony table just as the _Ms. Zuiderdam _pulled into the Ketchikan Harbor. Fifteen minutes later, Rachel immersed from the bathroom fully dressed. Ross mesmerized with her appearance couldn't help staring. Age had certainly blossomed her natural beauty. The mesmerizing Deep blue eyes captured his attention. Rachel's complete look had been neatly blended together centered by a colorful fall wind suit matched with a matching tie holding her ponytail in place. She didn't require any jewelry; her skin appeared flawless.

Ross looked out over the harbor. "Did you realize Ketchikan's name supposedly comes from the native term "Katch Kanna", which roughly translates: "spread wings of a thundering eagle"?

Rachel again impressed with Ross' knowledge suddenly spotted one such eagle, "Oh…look over at the far harbor, there sets a bald eagle. I never realized they were such beautiful birds."

Ross realizing he wanted to spend more time with Rachel inquired, "Do you have any previous plans scheduled today?"

Rachel pleased, answered back immediately, "Not really, in fact my whole day is free."

"Would you like to tour Ketchikan together?" Rachel had not heard the word "together" for such a long time replied, "Sure, let's do it!"

"Great, what time?"

Ross again his impulsiveness slipping out, "How about now?"

Rachel and Ross presented their "Sea Passes" to the Ship's Attendant. After clearance, they stepped out onto the plank making their way downward onto a rustic boardwalk. Curious, they followed the winding boardwalk, which follows Ketchikan creek, to the famous Creek Street. The area, known as the former red-light district, is now a row of painted buildings perched on pilings. After poking through Souvenir Shops they walked across a wooden bridge, leaned over watching as the salmon gracefully swam by. Looking upward they noticed a rail car making it's way straight up Deer Creek Mountain to a rustic inn at the top. "Are you brave enough to ride the rail car that far up?" Rachel asked Ross.

"Well….I guess so. Let's do it!"

As the rail car neared the topside of the mountain Rachel began feeling somewhat frightened. Looking out the window, she seen only mountainside with the city appearing miles downward. She snuggled closer to Ross. To comfort her fear, he placed his arm around her.

Ross and Rachel opened the door to the Rustic Inn. The Inn's interior had natural wooden walls. A large stone-decorated working-fireplace centered the lobby. An authentic white bear skin rug had been spread in front of the fireplace. Rachel, feeling a need to relax from the mountain ride, walked over and took a seat on the overstuffed couch facing the fireplace. Ross ordered two Cognacs from the bar then joined her on the couch. With repeated sounds and warmth from the crackling fire, the cognacs and Ross beside her, Rachel slowly began to relax. The atmosphere surrounding her appeared pure and natural. Rachel relaxing even more leaned her head over on Ross' shoulder. Feeling his strong muscles against her skin heightened her desire. Her imagination began to wander…looking at the bear skin rug she soon began picturing them lying together on the rug making passionate love.

Ross sat beside Rachel feeling motionless. Rachel setting this close to him was more than he could handle. Every part of her captured him. He was indeed in love with her and at this moment he so wanted to express that emotion to her. Trying to drown out the desire he put the glass to his lips, taking a quick long drink of the Cognac.

Ross still unable to suppress his desire knew he needed some distance, "Are you ready to leave?"

Rachel confused by his sudden request nodded in agreement as they left the inn. Sadly she looked back. What was wrong with Ross anyway…she had been captured with the romantically created atmosphere.

At the same time they stepped outside the inn, a song "With or Without You" by U2 began blasting over the inn's outside speakers.

_See the stone set in your eyes _

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails you make me wait_

_And I wait without you_

_With or Without You_

_With or Without You_

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

And you give 

_And you give yourself away_

_My hands are tied_

_My body bruised, she's got me with_

_Nothing to win and_

_Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_Your self away…._

Ross grabbed Rachel's hand. They ran down a boarded stairway into the rain forest. He backed her up against a tree, putting his body whole over her's feeling imagining and feeling every piece of her existence. Rachel feeling his passion, returned it by wrapping her arms around him, kissing every part of this perfect man's body she could find while the last verse of the song played through the speakers…

_With or without you_

_I can't live _

_With or with out you._

* * *

to be continued 

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since, Ketchikan has been by far my favorite stop in Alaska, I had to save it for their first passionate moments together. _

_A kind of unique experience happened on my second visit. While visiting a shop on Creek Street, a clerk informed us an important person would coming into the harbor on a cruise ship within the next few hours. Shortly after, we headed back to our ship. On the way back we noticed a cruise ship, docked about 150 feet off the main harbor. After lunch, we headed to the sports deck for a few games of table tennis. While there, I noticed the ship was now docked right next to ours. Looking downward at their port, I noticed several people gathered around the plank. Later on we found out this famous person had rented that ship for the whole week and belonged to the Crystal Line which is an expensive line. Not only was this person on the ship, so was Cher, Robin Williams and The Rolling Stones. This famous person was none other than the richest person in the world, Mr. Microsoft himself, Bill Gates. _


	6. C6 A Bed of FALLen Leaves

_Warning: This chapter is rated "R"._

_**Chapter 6: A Bed of "FALL"en Leaves**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The sun's rays filtered through the rainforest as a couple began fulfilling their passionate desires. Ross and Rachel began their heat and passion by falling backwards into a soft bed of leaves. Ross lost his face in her soft silken hair while Rachel returned the passion by sensuously wrapping her legs around his muscular frame. Ross sensually excited by her act, began exploring the body he had dreamed about and desired for so many years. His hands stopped at her breasts. He unzipped and removed her wind jacket. Rachel's flimsy see-through bra revealed hardened nipples. Rachel sensuously looked up into Ross' eyes while she nervously reached back and unhooked her bra. As she threw it off to one side, Ross couldn't take his eyes off the perfectly formed breasts. This sensual sight almost made Ross come. He stopped and took the moment in. This was by far the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. Now he realized what all the fuss was about. Enveloped by a moment of passion they soon began tearing each other's clothing off. Soon they laid naked together. He rolled over on top of her. She put her arms around him while running her hands up and down his back. Sharing the same breath together Ross leaned down and began to passionately kiss her. Slowly the moment came; he slowly entered her. They closed their eyes. For the next 10 minutes they were totally lost together in passion. 

Chandler and Monica filled up the rest of the afternoon together playing a few games of table tennis. "Listen, you keep beating me…how about a snack from the Lido restaurant?" A Monica frustrated replied while placing her paddle on the table.

"Where are Ross and Rachel?" Monica curiously asked Chandler while placing another cookie on her plate.

"When he left the cabin this morning he informed me they were going into Ketchikan together. Don't worry, Mon they're over 21", Chandler nonchalantly informed her while searching the restaurant for an open table.

"Oh...I suppose your right."

Chandler teasingly inquired moving closer, "Hmmm...is there something wrong with my company?" Monica had not been the one he had recalled from his college days. She was an attractive and quite desirable woman.

Monica surprised by the somewhat open suggestion answered back in a somewhat flirty manner, "Actually Chandler, I've enjoyed spending time with you."

Chandler smiled. Opening up himself even more Chandler embarrassingly inquired, "Would you care to hunt down a lounge tonight and perhaps do a little dancing?" Chandler always the comedian, rocking back and forth in a faux type dance routine.

Monica amused by his humour along with being pleased, agreed.

As they climaxed together Ross and Rachel held onto the intense moment together and began passionately kissing one another. A few minutes later they fell apart, exhausted.

Shortly, Ross leaned over. Running his fingers through her hair he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "All I can say is Wow".

Rachel smiled and nodded. Her previous relationships had either been based around convenience or sex. Barry was her convenience guy while Chip's mind revolved around ego and sex. What a relief to find a man that truly appreciated her as a woman not a thing.

---------

Ross, Rachel, Monica and Chandler entered the crowded Vista Show Lounge. Gazing around they discoverd seating choices were limited. The couples split. Secretly, all felt relief. Chandler had secretly wanted to spend some more time alone with Monica while Ross so wanted to focus his full attention on Rachel. After the forty-five minute Las Vegas show ended the couples did not even try to hunt one another down. Instead they headed off in seperate directions...Monica and Chandler to the lounge while Ross and Rachel secretly snuck up to her cabin.

To help block the wind from the boat deck, Monica snuggled into her pashmina. Periodically she noted, couples walking by them; some holding hands while others stopped and shared a kiss. Chandler noticing the romantic atmosphere comically remarked, "Well, this appears to the romantic deck.

Monica turned and smiled in agreement. Chandler noticed how perfectly lined up and white her teeth were. As she turned and leaned over the ships railing Monica put the glass to her lips taking another sip of wine. The lights from the deck highlighted her shiny black hair. Chandler secretly thought. She "is" truly a beautiful desirable woman. Those desirable features had never excited him before. Why now?

Monica looked out over the dark ocean. Feelings of romance and loneliness began enveloping her. Could it be emptiness, or was it a sudden desire for the man standing beside her.

It was 11:30 pm. Rachel turned over in bed feeling Ross' warm body next to hers. He was sound asleep. Probably exhausted. She threw back the covers and quietly slid out of bed. Pulling the complimentary terry cloth towel from the hook she wrapped it snuggly around her. She slid open the balcony door and stepped outside into a cool refreshing breeze. Ketchikan's city lights reflected the rustic Alaskan port while Deercreek Mountain peered back at her. Her thoughts revered back...only a few hours ago she had been on that mountain with the love of her life. Rachel stopped…that thought surprised her. Could it be? Was she really in love? It couldn't be...not this early. She shook her head in an attempt to loosen the thought from her conscious. She needed to think this all out later in a more realisitic atmosphere.

Ross wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. He bent down his head softly pushed back her hair and gently kissed her on the neck. "May I join you?"

Rachel closed her eyes and snuggled against him. His arms around her made her feel so secure and safe.

Ross softly took Rachel's face in his hand as her pulled her over to him. Looking directly into her eyes he spoke the words he had so needed to speak to her, "Rachel…I'm in love with you."

* * *

to be continued 


	7. C7 We all FALL Together

_Thanks so much for your wonderful positive reviews in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as much._

_**Chapter 7: We All FALL Together

* * *

**_

The crew of the Ms. Zuiderdam lifted anchor, started the engines and steered the 80,000T ship out of Ketchikan's harbor. On one of the ship's balconies Rachel Green stood in disbelief. Ross' statement had left her speechless...he was actually in-love with her? Wow! Mixed feelings filtered through her mind. His confession made her feel special in one-way, scared to death in another. To clear her mind she turned and placed her hands on the balcony railing watching as the lights of Ketchikan began to fade in the distance. 

Rachel's mind raced back to her previous relationships. Remembering back she soon discovered…she had never truly been in-love…most relationships had revolved around needs in that particular time in her life. Chip, her high-school boyfriend was self-centered. Since that relationship revolved around her popularity she did not notice or deal with his infidelity. Barry Farber, her one and only fiancée, provided comfort and convenience. After those needs disappeared so did those relationships. Ross was different; her feelings towards him filled emotional needs not material or social needs.

Rachel realized she loved him, however; at this stage she was not completely sure she was quite in-love. It was way too soon. Realizing this was the answer she needed to relate, she turned and faced him. "Ross, I want you to realize my feelings towards you have been quite different than any other man I have been involved with." Rachel stopped and gazed out over the ocean, "I guess what I'm trying to tell you is, at this stage our relationship is still in the beginning stages. I'm sure of my love towards you, however; as of yet I'm just not positive of being in-love." Rachel moved closer wrapping her arms tightly around him. As the two warm bodies met, Ross breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel had related that she did love him and for right now that was all he needed to hear.

-----------

Rachel waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive…frustrated she kept pressing the elevator button. The appointment for her massage was scheduled in ten minutes. Frustrated, she began tapping her feet…what's the holdup?

The Greenhouse Spa and Salon was already crowded with clients awaiting massages. The atmosphere enhanced by the smell of herbs mixed with scented perfumes provided a relaxing aura. The Professional Spa staff, attired in white uniforms were thin, well groomed and generally spoke with a British accent. Shortly, an attendant exited from behind the check-in desk making a bee-line towards Rachel. "Miss Green, would you follow me please." Rachel followed the Spa Attendant into the thermal suite. The suite's atmosphere had an ambiance similar to a Turkish bath. Different grottos and chambers released a variety of dry heat, steam, and aromatherapy vapors in the air. Rachel settled back on a heated ceramic lounge, allowing all her pressures to float away.

After Rachel left the relaxing thermal suite, she then went back to the Spa to await her massage. "Are you ready for your massage?"

Rachel looked up. A tall attractive blonde, with a quirky American accent, stood before her. Rachel nodded. "My name is Phoebe Buffay and I will be your massage therapist. Follow me please?"

Rachel followed Phoebe into a small tranquil room. The room appeared simple with a touch of elegance. A massage table sat in the middle, covered by a terry cloth with a white sheet on top. A white wicker chair, provided client's the privacy to change their clothes, sat off in one far corner. A chart of the human body hung on the wall while plants sat periodically around the room.

Phoebe neatly stretched out the sheet on the massage table, "Go ahead and remove your clothing and slip under the sheet. I'll return in oh…about 5 minutes." Rachel removed her clothing and slid under the sheet.

Phoebe first massaged Rachel's feet and then worked her tranquil fingers over other various pressure points in her body. While soothing the muscles she rubbed fragrant oils into her skin. "Where are you from Rachel?"

Rachel falling into a deeper relaxed state, closed her eyes and mumbled, "Greenwich Village in New York City."

"Really? That is where my home base is. I share an apartment with my Grandmother in So Ho. I originally came from upstate New York. My Mother Lily worked on a barge and died when my twin sister Ursula and I were early teenagers. That left us in the care of our stepfather who was later imprisoned. I lived on the streets until I found aromatherapy and later on massage. Last year I became acquainted with some of the British therapists on the ship while they were touring the New York City. They actually helped me get this job."

Rachel fascinated by this persons checkered history opened her eyes and looked at her, "Wow. That is quite a history. I don't know if I could have survived all of that."

Phoebe, the quirky individual she was could not comprehend why she was revealing her uncomfortable past to an individual she barely knew. Usually she tried to cover it her checkered past to her clients.

"So Rachel, what about you?" Phoebe was interested in delving into her clients past. Some had been rather revealing.

"Well, I am an Assistant Buyer for _NJB_ in Greenwich Village. Since this is a business venture, they are the ones that funded this trip."

Phoebe digging deeper inquired about her romantic life, "Are you seeing anyone?"

That question brought Rachel out of her relaxed state, "Well, I actually became reacquainted with someone while in Seattle. His name is Ross Geller."

Phoebe shocked by the familiar name suddenly stopped the massage, "What?" Are you talking about Monica Geller's brother?"

"Yes. How do you know them?" Rachel shocked by the common acquaintance inquired.

"I used to live with Monica. She was way too neurotic about cleanliness, so I moved back in with Grandma."

Rachel quietly chuckling to herself; knew exactly where Phoebe was coming from, "Did you know she is on this ship?"

Phoebe shocked at the revelation stopped the massage, "Really?"

Rachel feeling a sudden bond with Phoebe asked, "Actually, all of us are going on a whale watching tour in Juneau today. Why don't you join us?"

Phoebe fed up with only being around members of the ship's crew, ecstatically accepted the invitation.

**Juneau**

To burn up time before the ship cruised into Juneau's harbor, Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Monica and Phoebe shared lattes together in the nautically styled Windstar Cafe. As the ship began arriving at Juneau, the sky began clouding over. Shortly it began sprinkling. Chandler not at all exited about the "Whale Watching" tour offered up his disruptive objection, "Listen, I get colds real easy. Do we really have to go?"

Monica, always on top of things, pulled a poncho out of her bag and dropped it on his lap, "That will keep you dry."

Phoebe and Rachel exchanged comical glances. Monica would never change her take charge manner.

As the crew of the Ms. Zuiderdam lowered the planks, passengers anxiously exited the ship for their scheduled tours and souvenir shopping. Juneau, the capital city and borough, is nestled at the base of Mount Juneau and is across the channel from Douglass Island. As the five friends exited the ship they immediately passed by the Red Dog Saloon. Curious about the interior, they opened the saloon doors and peeked in. The Frontier-themed bar, made famous in several movies had inches of sawdust covering the floor. Alaskan memorabilia such as deer heads and bearskins decorated the wall. Chandler always the comic soon related his sarcastic opinion of the rustic atmosphere, "All we need are guns and holsters and we will all be set?"

The five friends found seats together on the tour bus. Before driving the tour group out to the dock, the driver drove through various well-known spots in the capital city and borough of Juneau. The driver stopped the bus and pointed to an area on a side street, "This is where eighteen year old Robert Stroud, better remembered as The Bird Man of Alcatraz, shot his victim for viciously raping and beating his thirty-six year old live-in girlfriend." The bus progressed farther, turned onto 3rd sheet passing by a theatre. The driver informed the group, "That is Perseverance Theatre, the only known theatre in Alaska.

As the bus progressed farther outside the city, the driver stopped and parked a bus in a desolated area. In the distance Mendenhall Glacier came into full view. Green fur trees surrounded the twelve-mile blue sheet of ice. The glacier originally named Sitaantaagu (the Glacier Behind the Townstood) is a land glacier left over from the "Ice Age" 3000 years ago.

Chandler and Monica walked over to a private area. "What an awesome sight", Chandler remarked moving so close to Monica her could feel her breath.

Monica realized this was their moment, turned and somewhat abruptly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Chandler returned the kiss, softly at first than passionately. He deeply cared for Monica. She completed him. "Everyone needs to get back on the bus", the driver standing beside the bus ordered. Monica and Chandler, disappointed by the disruption, sadly walked back and got on the bus.

Rachel feeling compassionate towards Ross snuggled up next to him as the jet-sped catamaran sliced through the water. The beauty of the snowcapped mountains was pronounced by the blackened sky. Periodically land glaciers were spotted nestled in mountains crevices.

"Several sights of spouting have been spotted about 200 feet away", the tour guide announced as the ship suddenly came to a full stop. Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Monica and Phoebe grabbed the tour's provided binoculars and headed up to the top deck for a better view. They excitedly put their binoncular's to their face spotting several Humpbacks as they periodically surfaced, rolled over then slid back underneath the sea. "These Humpbacks migrate to this area in late spring for feeding. In the early fall 60 percent of them return to the South Pacific, mainly the island of Maui." As the tour guide was relating the information a mother and her calf suddenly appeared on the surface. The mother was teaching her calf how to feed.

After about forty-five minutes of whale watching, the tour group began to filter back down to the lower deck. Shortly, the catamaran turned and headed back to the dock. One of the crew members pointed to the kitchen area, "Sandwiches and soft drinks are being offered back at the food bar." After Ross and Rachel feasted on the sandwiches they relaxed by nestling together while watching the awesome outside scenery. Shortly the song "When I Fall In Love from the movie "Sleepless in Seattle came over the sound system:

_When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love_

_In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many  
Moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

_When I give my heart  
I give it completely  
Or I'll never give my heart_

_And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you_

Rachel moved by the lyrics became so upset she left running up the stairs onto the top deck. Ross noticing her dilema ran after her. He immediately spotted her leaning over a rail sobbing. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Rachel, what's the matter?"

Rachel barely able to speak through her tears turned to him and spoke, "I just realized what I knew all along…I'm in love with you too.

* * *

to be continued 


	8. C8 FALLing Glaciers

_Thanks to all the readers for taking your time to read my story. _

_**Chapter 8: "FALL"ing Glaciers

* * *

**_

As Kayaker's cruised into the 4000-year old Glacier Bay in Southeast Alaska the picturesque landscaping took on a beauty of it's own. The wilderness of Glacier Bay National Park and Preserve included blue iced tidewater glaciers, snow-capped mountain ranges, ocean coastlines, deep fjords, and freshwater rivers and lakes. This diverse land and seascape hosts a variety of marine and terrestrial wildlife and presents many opportunities for adventuring and learning. "Wow I never realized this type of nature still existed." Rachel, like many other visitors to the Last Frontier, was softened by these natural surroundings. A loud clap suddenly sounded in the distance. Just as Ross and Rachel spotted the location of the large clap, a large chunk of ice broken off the glacier and crashed into the ocean.

"This virginal scenery is one of it's own", Ross wrapped his arms around her as spoke into her shoulder.

Rachel returning to reality suddenly broke away, "Oh my, Phoebe is due here within a few minutes. Ross, could you pour her some coffee while I take a shower and get dressed?"

Ross nodded as Rachel tantalized him by dropping her robe to the floor on her way to the bathroom. To repress his desire he walked over to Rachel's makeup cluttered vanity and poured Phoebe's coffee.

Phoebe leaned back on the balcony chair as she sipped her coffee. Peeking through the sliding glass window her eyes scanned the interior of the exclusive cabin. The surroundings left Phoebe feeling envious and out of place. Rachel's expensive luggage, clothing along with her style further reiterated her above average social standing. Comparing these exclusive surroundings to her small cabin made her feel as though she was still wandering through the streets of New York City.

Ross sensed Phoebe's discomfort. Perhaps he could help her relax, "So Phoebe, where are you from?" As Phoebe related her story she was pleased to find Ross showing an interest in her. He listened without judging her checkered past.

"Listen, Rachel and I are going on the Musher's Dog Sled tour today, would you care to join us?" Phoebe sat there stunned. Finally someone had accepted her for whom she truly was. She really was warming up to Ross.

Rachel stepped out on the balcony, "Guys, I'm heading up on deck to do some needed fashion spying. You are both welcome to stay and finish your coffee", Rachel informed them as she leaned over and kissed Ross goodbye.

**Skagway**

Chandler and Monica stepped up into the mini-van and took seats towards the rear of the mini-van. The Saddle and Paddle tour was an hour and a half drive away. Chandler acting somewhat nervous leaned over and whispered in Monica's ear, "You know I get motion sickness real easy?"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be ok, this is going to be fun." Monica brushed off his concerns while mocking paddling a canoe.

Two miles up the Klondike highway Chandler's color began to turn sallow. Monica noticing the change stood up pointed at Chandler while hollering at the bus driver, "He's not feeling well at all…can you please stop so he can get out into some fresh air?"

Ross Rachel and Phoebe stepped out of the mini-van into a desolated wilderness outside the Musher's dog camp. Consistent barking from dogs from the camp interrupted this quiet atmosphere. Suddenly an Australian standing solo at one of the vans began stuttering in a somewhat excited manner, "Oh my God…bear…bear…over in the distance a bear." The bear disappeared from everyone's view for a short second before popping his head straight up checking out his viewers. The bear then rolled down the hill got up on all fours and headed straight for the group. The tour guide realizing the impending danger ordered everyone into the vans.

Rachel Ross and Phoebe stepped onto the wheeled sled, custom made for running in the summer months. The Musher stepped on the back of the sled as the husky team whisked them away through a wooded trail in the temperate rain forest. Spruce and hemlock trees, glacially fed water falls and view of the Taiya inlet surrounded them on the one-mile excursion. After the mile ride the musher brought one of the dogs over for everyone to pet. Next the group walked through the musher's camp becoming familiar with equipment required for Iditarod competition. With 15 minutes to spare, the tour group headed off their own directions. Some cuddled puppies while others went into the souvenir store to warm up with some hot cider and muffins.

Monica and Chandler gently led their chosen riding horses out of the corral. After mounting, they followed the rest of the group down the chosen Yukon trail. As the riders reached the destination, everyone dismounted and walked over looking out over the breathtaking horizon. Aspen trees displaying their fall foliage of deep yellow, combined perfectly with the green forest furs.

The tour guide placed lunches on the picnic table. As the group completed their lunches, they finished up the meal toasting marshmallows over an open fire. Monica and Chandler wanting to spend time alone together went their own direction. "Monica, I would have never had the courage to ride a horse if it hadn't been for you, "Chandler admitted while clearing them a seat on a huge rock. Monica embarrassed looked down at the ground moving her feet back and forth. Suddenly she felt confused. She really liked Chandler…he was different. His compassion towards her was something she was not used to. She snuggled up against him as they shared the special moment together while looking out over the beautiful horizon.

Ross feeling a sudden passion for Rachel, forcefully grabbed her hand pulling her into the forest. He forcefully wrapped his arms around her slender waist as her pulled her over to his awaiting body. As their bodies touched their passion grew. For support they backed up next to a tree for support. He began their foreplay by kissing her neck while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Rachel continued the passion by playfully running her hands up and down his back while nibbling on his ear.

Phoebe decided to walk solo thorugh the forest. As she began her walk she suddenly stopped. In the distance she spotted Ross and Rachel making love. Phoebe, suddenly felt jealousy overcoming her. To relieve her feelings of jealousy and clear her mind, she quickly ran out of the forest back to the camp.

* * *

to be continued 

_Note: The bear story actually happened to me while we were awaiting our dogsled ride outside the musher's dog camp. The bear moved so fast that everyone began falling all over one another trying to get into the two available vans. Husbands and wives found themselves in different vans. Later on a musher informed us that the bear had been so aggresive that he had to shoot a gun in the air a few times to get him to regress._

_Each camp had several dogs. When the mushers went into each individual camp to pick out a dog to pull the sleds, they all barked their heads off. Our guide related to us they were relating "put me in coach, I'm ready to play". If the dogs didn't get picked they howled for close to a minute. I was surprised to find that most of the dogs were not of the huskie type. The musher informed us that the Disney Movies put forth that myth._


	9. C9 A Ride In Central Park

**_Chapter 9: A Carriage Ride in Central Park

* * *

_**

As the dog's in the camp continued to bark, Ross and Rachel found two seats together in the mini-van. Ross searched around for Phoebe, "Rachel, have you seen Phoebe?" 

"Well, a few minutes ago I invited her join us on the trip back to the ship and she declined. She commented that she needed to be alone right now. I asked her if something was bothering her. She shrugged her shoulders, turned and basically just left me standing there."

The five friends spent their final night together in the piano bar competing with other passengers in "Name That Tune." As they shared Pina Coladas and Cosmopolitans together, the couples plus one, decided to conglomerate together as a team. The piano player pounded out five song teasers. After arguing on the answers along with Phoebe's consistent "I know, I know," they agreed and elected Monica to write down their twenty guesses. Unfortunately it was a futile try…an Australian team far outguessed everyone in the bar, and walked off with the prize. Tomorrow, since everyone would be leaving the ship and flying home everyone decided to explore their favorite part of the ship and then go back to their cabin to finish packing. Monica and Chandler headed off to the Broadway Show while Ross and Rachel elected to walk the boat deck. Phoebe turned and wished everyone well as she waved goodbye. The shock Phoebe had experienced at the dog camp, earlier in the day had worn off…she fully realized Ross and Rachel were meant to be. Phoebe turned and sadly watched, as the four friends she had become close to these past few days, began going their own way. She wiped away the tears as she headed down the stairwell to her small lonely cabin.

Ross and Rachel leaned on the rail of the boat deck listening as the ocean water splashed against the side of the boat. "Look at all those bright stars. Look…at the big dipper up there", Ross pointed out the third most popular constellation of stars formally known as Ursa Major (Big Bear). "In this quiet open atmosphere stars appeared bigger and closer to the earth", Ross said while gently placing his arm around her waist pulling her over to him.

"I agree. With the hustle and bustle of the city you're so busy, you don't take the time to appreciate nature. Alaska provides that gift." Rachel replied while rubbing her arms to warm up. Ross spotted a wool blanket setting on a vacated deck chair. He gently wrapped it around her shoulders. Rachel grabbed Ross' hand…for the next hour they walked around the open deck, observing the bright stars while listening to sounds of nature in the background, such as the gentle waterfall making its way down the mountaintop.

**Valentines Day 1995**

Rachel pulled her favorite dress from the closet and laid it on the bed. Ross was picking her up in forty-five minutes. He had made reservations at _Tavern on the Green_ for a special Valentine's dinner.

Rachel stretched out on the bed and took a breath. Reflecting back, these past months with Ross had been wonderful. He had brought forward a quality in her that no man had previously…giving. Ross to her was the perfect man. He was kind, supportive and most importantly a nice gentle guy that cared about her. Every step of their relationship they had blended together so perfectly it almost scared her. She thought back to last fall and her big move from Massapequa to the Village. Then, visions of being a single career woman dominated her drive. What a difference a few months can make.

"Ok, thanks, we'll be there in thirty minutes" Ross replied confirming their reservations to the maitre d. Ross put on his coat, put his billfold in his pocket. He took a deep breath as he left his apartment…if all went as planned a big night was ahead.

"Wow, this is one fine restaurant", Rachel replied, as the Headwaiter guided them to their table in the crystal-chandeliered Crystal Room. Tavern Of the Green, since 1976, has been a fine-dining hotspot. The restaurant epitomizes extremes of Manhattan eateries: grand, glitzy, with exquisitely prepared meals. With an enormous seating capacity of 1,500 in its six fantastic dining rooms (including the elaborately Victorian Crystal Pavilion, the crystal-chandeliered Crystal Room and the rustic-baroque Chestnut Room), Tavern has hosted everything from the Yankees' World Series Bash to Hollywood parties to big Broadway premieres.

After the waiter seated them at their table, Ross ordered a bottle of Dom Perion. Ross looked across the table at Rachel. How lucky he had been to formally meet her again in Seattle. To his great surprise, she had not been the teenager he had been familiar with in the past; instead she had morphed into this confident loving woman. As Rachel took a sip of her wine he noted how the off-the-shoulder red dress revealed her clear soft skin. A soft diamond necklace around her neck drew attention to her sparkling blue eyes. Ross leaned over and whispered, "Rachel, you have never looked so stunning."

Rachel replied in a complimentary manner, "Thanks Ross." Rachel noted Ross looked very put together in his Italian custom made suit. He must have spent major bucks for that quality of material. Rachel raised her glass up teasingly reiterating him, "You look better than every my love." In agreement, they clicked their glasses together.

Their meal included glazed roast duck with sugar snap peas and was preceded by creamed spinach. The meal was topped with New York City's classic cheesecake.

Ross rubbing his stomach revealed, "That was quite a meal." That roast duck was the best I've tasted in a long time." Rachel for some reason noticed that Ross appeared somewhat nervous. He was making more small talk than usual plus his voice every once in a while quivered.

As the waiter cleared away the dishes from the table and placed them on the cart, Ross requested the check. With the expense of the meal and the ambiance of the restaurant, Rachel was shocked he chose to leave so early…he usually enjoyed hanging around to visit. What was up…expensive clothes, restaurant, wine that cost over a hundred dollars a bottle…Ross wasn't a complete prude, however; this was extremely unusual for him to spend this much money for a night out.

After signing the bill, Ross put a tip on the table and than stood up, "Well, shall we leave…"his voice tone squeaking. Rachel somewhat confused stood and followed him out of the elegant dining room.

While Rachel was handing her coat ticket to the coatroom attendant she turned and observed Ross whispering something in their Waiter's ear. He nodded in agreement before heading over to the coatroom.

Curious, Rachel questioned, "Is the waiter calling our taxi?"

Ross stammered around a bit before answering, "Uh…yeah."

"Ross, what is going on with you?"

"Oh...I'm just not familiar on how to act in this type of high class restaurant."

"Oh, I see."

A few minutes later the waiter headed out the door. He returned, motioning them outside. Ross took Rachel's hand in his. As they stepped outside of the restaurant Rachel was surprised to find a Hansen cab horse drawn carriage parked at the entrance.

"Your carriage my lady", Ross bowed.

Rachel walked to the cab in shock.

"May I help you up Miss?" The driver held out his hand.

Coming back into reality, Rachel stepped up into the carriage. White Lilies were lying on the seat. Ross followed her up and was so nervous he almost missed his seat. Rachel giggled as he felt his way to properly set down.

As the cab pulled away from the curb to make the six mile journey, it's wheels churned through the newly white fallen snow. Since the night air was crisp, Ross placed a woolen blanket over their laps. The reflection on the snow from the street lamps, reflected an aura of diamonds.

As the driver turned the carriage onto a more open area of the park, nighttime stars gave into full view. Ross looked up immediately spotting the big dipper. Rachel feeling romantic leaned her head on his shoulder. Ross gently put his hand on her face, drawing her close to him, "Rachel, these bright stars reminds me of the first time I realized I wanted you to be my wife."

* * *

Final Chapter in a few days 


	10. C10 A Lighthouse Wedding

_Well, here is it, the final chapter. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Rachel sat there stunned by Ross' revelation. His words were the ones she had so dreamed of hearing for months now, however; Rachel was aware that marriage was more than just a romantic ride through Central Park. To fully sort out through her answer she turned her head away to think…the only sound she heard was the clip clop of the horse's hoofs as they continued their journey through Central Park. Marriage centered on trust. Did they have that? Yes. Would they be there for one another if crises arose? Yes. Rachel knew that Ross wanted children. Did she want them also? Yes. Would she be willing to give up some of her freedom? Yes. Rachel satisfied that she had. She didn't have to answer he already knew.

Ross ordered the driver to stop the carriage. As he got down on one knee he pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to Rachel. She opened the jewelry box. A beautiful antiqued three-carat diamond sparkled back. Ross grabbed Rachel's hand…"Rachel will you be my wife?"

"Yes Ross, I would be honored to be your wife." As Ross slipped the engagement ring on her finger she turned and softly spoke, "Well, you can't get out of it now." Rachel gently reached up and planted a soft kiss on her new fiancé.

**Autumn 1995**

Rachel gleefully ran down her Greenwich Village apartment stoop. To finalize wedding plans, she was meeting her Mother, Judy and Monica Geller at_ The Boathouse_ in Central Park for lunch. She slid into her convertible just as a soft autumn breeze washed down the street. Rachel cranked back the top. Not many warm days would be left.

"Follow me ladies", the maitre'd commented grabbing menu's, while guiding the four women to _The Boat House's_ seasonal outdoor terrace. After placing their lunch orders, Rachel had to admit she was taken in with the classy setting. Wicker chairs complimented snappy white tablecloths, while vase's of fresh tea roses centered each table. After enjoying a lunch of salads and refined fish platters, they set back and relaxed while sipping on flavored coffees. "This is so relaxing…just look at the rowboats in the distance. I'm having a hard time realizing this is a busy city." The eclectic atmosphere so matched Sandra Green's high lifestyle. "Rachel, for the life of me I cannot understand why you decided on your wedding at _The Lighthouse on Chelsea Piers_. It's a lighthouse for goodness sakes. Look around, this atmosphere is more congenial to your style." Judy Geller quietly listening to Sandra's disapproval quietly chuckled to herself. She would always be a socialite. Keeping up with the Jones had always been her lifetime drive.

Rachel, angered by her Mother's disapproval spoke back in an emphatic tone, "Listen Mom, Ross and I agreed on that location for our marriage ceremony and that is where it will be. Besides, _The_ _Lighthouse on Chelsea Piers_ is the third most popular spot in New York City for weddings."

Sandra not pleased with her daughter's lack of respect for her opinion stood up, "Well....excuse me for recognizing class when I see it!" Rachel rolled her eyes as her mother, avoiding embarrassment, headed for the bathroom, nose in the air all the way.

To break the tension, Judy Geller inquired about the rehearsal dinner, "So Rachel, could you give me a rough count on guests for the Rehearsal Dinner?"

Focusing on that thought removed Rachel's Mother's snooty behavior, "Oh, I suppose approximately twenty at the most."

Judy smiled and put her hand on Rachel's, "Great, Jack and I will make the reservations."

Monica quiet until now joined into the conversation, "I tried on my bridesmaid dress and it fit perfectly.

Rachel forgetting about other attendant's dresses replied, "Oh, that reminds me…I need to call Phoebe. Since she is in charge of the guest register, she will need her dress fit out also."

After the guests enjoyed a cocktail hour in _The Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers_ lounge, they next moved onto the terrace for the rehearsal dinner. With it's wrap around window, gleaming period lamps, plus pressed tin wainscoting, the waterfront venue was indeed a recollection of old New York. As the guests entered onto the terrace they were taken in by the picturesque view of the Hudson river. In the distance stood the great lady, "The Statue of Liberty".

Within ten minutes, the wedding couple made their entrance. Jack and Judy Geller greeted the couple, "So son, this is your last day as a bachelor, how do you feel?"

Ross answered in a quick emphatic manner, "Ready and waiting." Rachel pleased at his answer, smiled.

Judy, whom had been nervously fluttering about, reported how the party had progressed so far, "Rachel, Mike Hannigan, the piano player we hired, just arrived a few minutes ago and we gave him your selections; Dinner will begin at 8:00 pm, so now I guess we need to get everyone seated."

To arouse the guest's attention, Jack shouted, while ringing the large ship bell, "Guests, attention…it's time to find your seats…Dinner will be served shortly."

Guests had the option to choose from a plethora of appetizers, including salads and dumplings, muscles and oysters or wasabi caviar. The entrée choices were ginger and sesame-glazed salmon with soba noodles and soy honey sauce, or a rack of lamb with sweet corn risotto and grilled ratatouille. After the main course, desert was served. Most of the guests chose crème brulee while a few others ordered the restaurant's famous valrhona chocolate cake, which was served warm, filled with malted milk ball gelato and topped with mild chocolate sauces.

After dinner, Chandler, the best man, stood and offered a toast to the wedding couple. "I've known Ross since college and I can remember him talking about his crush on his neighbor Rachel Green. I guess if you wish enough for something, it may come true...and Rachel, you are getting one terrific guy. And now I would like to make a toast; To Ross and Rachel…may your years together be happy and prosperous."

Phoebe could not take her eyes off the piano player, "Rachel; who is that gorgeous piano player?" Is he available?"

"Well, I don't know, Jack and Judy hired him…if you are interested, why don't you go over and get acquainted."

"OK", Phoebe didn't have to told twice. Never bashful she made her way across the room to the piano. She leaned over speaking in a somewhat flirty manner , "May I make a request?"

Mike looked up from this piano and was shocked to find a blond beauty looking down at him, "Sure, what would you like to hear?"

Phoebe being intuitive immediately knew he was her soulmate. He appeared very honest, no BS. Phoebe thought then leaned over and whispered again in a very flirty tone, "_Getting to Know You_?"

Mike reciprocated her move and flirted back, "Listen Phoebe…since this is an automated piano, why don't I program some songs in while we have the next dance?"

Chandler grabbed Monica's hand, guiding her out on the terrace. The full moon reflected off the Hudson River provided a romantic atmosphere. Chandler standing directly behind Monica gently slid his arms around her waist as he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her neck. Chandler realized this was the time to reveal his feelings. He leaned over and gently whispered in her ear, "You know I'm in-love with you?"

Monica surprised by the sudden revelation, stiffened. Even though her feelings matched his, she unlike him was unprepared to state it. Chandler in the past year had not only been her boyfriend, he had been a friend. That was not the type of relationship she was used to.

Chandler confused by her silence stood back, "Monica, are you alright?"

Monica turned around. She could no longer control her feelings. She ran over to him and with tears running down her face she spoke the words she had wanted to speak for a long time, "Chandler, I love you too."

**An Autumn Wedding**

Ross and Rachel's wedding day had arrived. Around 5:30 pm, Monica and Rachel entered _The Lighthouse at Chelsea Pier's_ bridal suite, suitcases and dresses in tow. For her wedding colors, Rachel's had chosen an autumn color scheme.

Sandra Green zipping up the back of her daughter's wedding dress found it hard to hold back the tears, "Oh sweetie, you look absolutely gorgeous." Rachel's unique gown, a French taffeta was adorned with clear-cut crystals and blush beads. The ruched style of pick-up skirt was embellished with diamond-shaped pearl accents. For jewelry, Rachel had chosen a Rhinestone Victorian chocker. Her hair was styled in an upsweep, held together with a floral rhinestone headband. Her floral bouquet was an exotic-looking mixture of Gloriosa lilies. Imported from Holland, the delicate flower reflects, dark red petals edged in a thin, wavy yellow margin.

"She's absolutely stunning", Monica commented to Sandra. Rachel's glow matched her wedding attire.

"Isn't she, and Monica I love the color of your dress."

"Thanks." Monica's bridesmaid dress was a lovely yellow sheath gown. The fitted bodice was accented with small, red, embroidered floral appliqués'. Her flared skirt was a layered organza trimmed with a red ribbon.

Chandler finished straighening his tie turned and faced Ross, "Well Ross, this is it. How do you feel?"

Ross somewhat nervous took in a deep breath, "Now that this day is actually here, I'm a little bit nervous. I can still recall seeing Rachel in the Seattle hotel a year ago. It's amazing how many changes can occur over a year's time."

"Tell me", Chandler replied with a soft grin.

Two of Ross' old college mates began seating the guests at 7:00 pm. The floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Hudson River provided a perfect backdrop for the ceremony. An eight-foot half-circular grapevine combined with a mixture of Gerber daisies, chrysanthemums, fall leaves, berries and miniature pinecones had been placed in front of the window. Guest chairs had been decorated with garlands of leaves. Autumn leaves, instead of the traditional flower pedals had been strewn down the bride's path.

A moody Leonard Green buttoned his tuxedo. He was not pleased with his daughter's choice, his first choice had been Barry. He was more her type. "So Daddy, are you ready to walk me down the aisle?" He grunted as he held out his arm.

As Monica and Chandler walked down the aisle, Mike Hanigan sang The Power of Love by Jennifer Rush:

_The whispers in the morning of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling by like thunder now_

_As I look in your eyes._

_I hold on to your body and feel each move you make._

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love that I could not forsake._

_'Cause I am your lady and you are my man._

_Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can._

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms_

_When the world outside's too much to take -_

_That all ends when I'm with you._

_Even though there may be times_

_It seems I'm far away_

_But never wonder where I am 'cause I am always by your side._

_'Cause I am your lady and you are my man._

_Whenever you reach for me I'll do all that I can._

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn 'bout the power of love!_

_The sound of your heart beating_

_Made it clear suddenly._

_The feeling that I can't go on is light-years away._

_'Cause I am your lady and you are my man . . .._

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn 'bout the power of love!_

_Ooh_

_The power of love_

_The power of love._

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn 'bout the power of love!_

Rachel took a deep breath. This was it. She slid hand through her Father's arm. Leonard overcome by the moment, reached over and kissed his eldest daughter, "Good luck sweetie."

"Oh, Thanks Daddy", Rachel touched by her Father's approval, shed a few tears. "OK, let's go."

Rachel's Mother stood signaling the guests to stand. As the piano player played the traditional Wedding March, Rachel entered into the hall with her Father. She had a few jitters of doubt until she saw Ross waiting for her at the altar. He was so handsome in his chocolate brown suit. In her opinion, he was the epitome of perfection and love. Ross stood at the altar watching as Rachel made her majestic entrance. She was radiant. His dream of marriage and a family were at last coming into focus.

As her Father handed his daughter over to Ross, the inter-denominational minister turned and began the ceremony, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her Mother and I." Rachel left the comfort of her Father to begin her life as Ross' wife.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Ross Geller and Rachel Green a most important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction --together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone."

"And now, Rachel, will you recite your wedding vows to Ross"

"Ross, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life."

I choose you, my beloved _Rachel_ to be my _wife_. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."

"And now for the exchange of the rings. Ross!"

"I, Ross give this ring as a symbol of my love that is complete and endless. This ring is a symbol from me, and all that have witnessed my commitment to you. From this day forward you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. With this ring I thee wed." Ross slid the ring onto Rachel's finger.

"And now, Rachel."

Ross, I give this ring as a symbol of my love that is complete and endless. This ring is a symbol for me, and all that have witnessed my commitment to you. From this day forward you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. And with this ring I thee wed. Rachel slid the ring onto Ross' finger.

"By the exchanging of vows and the giving and receiving of rings you have proclaimed and affirmed your intentions to enter into a sacred union. In recognition of the above and as a minister of the gospel and in accordance with the laws and statutes of the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ross, you may kiss your wife."

As the QE-2 passed by the lighthouse Ross kissed his wife Rachel, for the first time.

"It gives me great pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Ross Geller.

As Mike sang, "We've Only Just Begun" by the Carpenters, Rachel and Ross began their life as one by walking down the aisle through the Autumn Leaves.

* * *

**The End**

_I would like to express my thanks to all of the readers for your wonderful reviews. _

_This story has been dedicated to one special reader, RachGreenGeller, Mel. Her consistent encouragment and interest in my stories have provided me the confidence I have needed to continue on with my writing._


End file.
